1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that outputs information of a pointed location, a projector, and a display method.
2. Related Art
In related art, when a specific location of an image displayed by a display device such as a projector is pointed, a device of detecting the pointed location and displaying a pointer or the like in response to the detected location has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4272904)). In this type of device, it is necessary to perform calibration so that the pointed location and the display location of the pointer or the like may coincide with each other. Generally, it is necessary to recalibrate at each time when the display condition changes in such a way that the display location of the displayed image changes, and lots of effort is required. Accordingly, in the device disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the display location changes, location change data indicating a location relationship between before and after the change is used, and thereby, the calibration is omitted.
In the device disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the display condition changes, data indicating a relationship between before and after the change is necessary. There are a wide variety of changes of display conditions in the display device, and it is not easy to prepare data indicating relationships between before and after the changes in advance. Accordingly, in the device disclosed in Patent Document 1, at each time when the display condition changes, data indicating a relationship between before and after the change is calculated, however, there has been a problem that the processing of calculating the data is complex and its load is greater, and thus, high arithmetic processing performance is required.